Remains Of The Day
by La-Mangouste
Summary: Il est des choses qui ne s’oublient pas. Hermione ne pensait pas pouvoir oublier une seule des 6 dernières années qui précédèrent ce jour mais s'il est une chose qu'elle ne peut oublier, c'est celui où tout a commencé... OneShot écrit pour un RPG.


Voici un petit One Shot assez spécial... En fait à la base, j'ai juste écrit ce texte afin de postuler pour le rôle d'Hermione sur un RPG mais comme mon petit texte a bien plu, j'ai eu envie de le publier ici ! L'histoire n'est vraiment pas passionnante, elle raconte juste certains souvenirs d'Hermione, j'ai surtout cherché à me mettre dans la peau du personnage car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce texte n'était pas destiné à être publié... Ne vous attendez donc pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

**Disclaimer : **Cet univers appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

_**Remains of the day**   
_

Il est des choses qui ne s'oublient pas. Des rencontres, des séparations, des amis, des ennemis, des évènements heureux, des mésaventures, des objets, une lettre ou un cadeau, des secondes, des heures, des sourires, des regards, des émotions, des histoires, des sentiments. Des cinq dernières années qui précédèrent cette journée de fin d'été, Hermione Granger ne pensait pas pouvoir en oublier une seconde. En quelques années, elle avait plus vécu et ressenti que n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge mais s'il est bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, c'était ce fameux jour où tout a commencé.

Une lettre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple morceau de papier pouvait changer le destin d'une jeune fille ? Morceau de papier ? Non, effectivement, cela n'était pas un morceau de papier. C'était un morceau de parchemin. Certes, il y avait de quoi être intriguée. Personne, à la connaissance d'Hermione, n'écrivait encore sur du vieux parchemin mais sa surprise n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle avait ressenti en réalisant que cela n'était pas le facteur qui avait apporté la lettre. C'était un hibou. Si une lettre écrite à l'ancienne pouvait s'apparenter à une simple touche fantaisiste, remplacer la poste par un hibou était particulièrement audacieux, d'autant plus que ce volatile nocturne nécessitait d'être dressé pour accepter de voler sous les chaleureux rayons de leur astre protecteur et trouver le bon domicile. Etait-ce une farce ? Il y avait-il une caméra cachée quelque part qui filmait sa réaction pour l'envoyer à une de ces émissions télévisées que regardaient les gens qui n'avaient rien à faire de leur temps libre ? La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils et s'était approchée du hibou à pas de loups, craignant de l'effrayer. Il aurait pu avoir une réaction brutale et saccager la cuisine sous l'effet de la frayeur ou tout simplement s'envoler par la fenêtre pour ne plus revenir. C'aurait été dommage. Il n'en fut rien. Le hibou s'était contenté de la lorgner d'un œil prétentieux sans bouger une plume. Hermione avait certainement eu l'air stupide. Finalement, elle avait détachée ce fameux parchemin avec toute la délicatesse donc elle était capable, espérant ne pas être déçue en réalisant que cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en remarquant que ces mots écrits d'émeraude indiquaient le nom d'Hermione Granger ainsi que son adresse complète au point de signaler le numéro de sa chambre ! Un hoquet de surprise la fit tressaillir et d'une main tremblante, la jeune fille avait retourné l'enveloppe pour étudier le cachet qui la tenait fermée. Dans la cire pourpre étaient gravés un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent réunis autour d'un « P » majuscule. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel symbole dans aucun livre ou documentaire de sa connaissance et Dieu savait combien elle lisait !

Oui, Hermione Granger avait toujours été une élève studieuse, cultivée et une grande lectrice, dévorant les romans de grands auteurs et les documentaires en tous genre avec une avidité peu commune. Apprendre. Son plus grand plaisir. Mais en plus d'être une enfant intelligente, Hermione était également extrêmement prudente. Peut-être était-ce grâce à sa maturité hors du commun qu'elle avait conscience qu'il fallait se méfier de l'inconnu. Devait-elle se méfier de cette lettre ?

C'était la question qu'elle se posait. Un courrier écrit sur du parchemin, envoyé par un hibou et comportant un sigle énigmatique avait, certes, de quoi éveiller des soupçons mais il lui semblait assez peu vraisemblable que cette lettre fut dangereuse. Sa curiosité, encouragée par l'obstination du hibou qui ne semblait pas être prêt de reprendre son envol, l'emporta et la jeune fille s'était empressée de décacheter l'enveloppe pour pouvoir en découvrir le contenu. Aussi certaine qu'elle avait pu être de sa surprise future, jamais dans ses rêves les plus illusoires elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé le contenu véritable de ce courrier. Elle, Hermione Jane Granger, fille de dentistes, meilleure élève de sa classe, méprisée par ses camarades d'école était une sorcière. Bien évidemment, malgré cette bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait envahie, malgré la sensation qu'un feu d'artifice explorait dans son cœur et malgré les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, la brune avait prit cette nouvelle comme un canular de mauvais goût et, sous l'effet de la colère, avait jetée la porteuse de faux espoirs dans le foyer de la cheminée. Elle n'en parla pas à ses parents quand ceux-ci rentrèrent de leur cabinet à midi mais si elle pensait être sortie d'affaire, la jeune fille se trompait lourdement. Le lendemain, trois lettres identiques furent déposées sur son palier par trois autres hiboux. Ces trois mêmes lettres furent brûlées. Mais quand le jour d'après elle fut assaillie par une dizaine de ces lettres, elle fut obligée de faire part de ses craintes à ses deux parents qui, après avoir échangé un regard résigné, se virent contraints de lui annoncer la vérité.

Leur fille était bel et bien une sorcière. C'était ce que leur avait annoncé un vieil homme à la chevelure argentée, venu rendre visite à Mme Granger le jour de la naissance d'Hermione. Si la nouvelle maman avait failli le faire chasser par les infirmières, elle dut admettre cette éprouvante vérité lorsque le dénommé Dumbledore avait changé la couleur des draps de son lit. Mme Granger avait serré sa fille contre elle, les bras tremblants et après une sérieuse discussion avec son époux, ils avaient décidés de l'éduquer normalement et de ne pas faire part de ce secret à leur fille tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête à l'entendre. Mais quand serait-elle prête ?

Hermione avait beaucoup pleuré. Etait-elle triste ? Loin de là. La jeune fille avait toujours été d'une émotivité à toute épreuve, ses larmes n'étaient que le fruit du soulagement qu'elle ressentait en réalisant que tous les phénomènes étranges qu'elle semblait occasionner étaient dus à l'existence de ses pouvoirs. Après avoir tendrement enlacé ses parents, elle avait affirmé avec conviction qu'elle désirait aller dans cette mystérieuse école nommée Poudlard. Le lendemain ils étaient partis acheter ses fournitures. Joie, surprise, émerveillement… A chaque pas qu'elle avait fait sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione faisait une nouvelle découverte. L'excitation était telle qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer une syllabe. C'était bien trop surréaliste, merveilleux, utopique… Comme dans un rêve. Les achats d'Hermione ne s'étaient pas réduits à la liste de fournitures qu'elle tenait entre ses mains comme le plus précieux des trésors. Fleury & Bott avait une nouvelle cliente fidèle. Hermione s'était approvisionnées en livres en tout genre. Le premier septembre prochain, le monde de la magie n'aurait pas plus de secret pour elle que pour n'importe quel autre sorcier de souche. Elle tint cet engagement à la perfection.

Après de chaleureux adieux, Hermione s'était séparée de ses parents et avait embarqué dans ce train qui la conduirait vers une nouvelle vie d'autonomie. Car désormais, Hermione était seule et quoi que cette perspective fut assez angoissante, elle était bien décidée à en pas se laisser abattre et à s'assumer. Mais la jeune fille avait négligée une chose dans sa vision utopique de la magie. Moldus ou sorciers, les adolescents restent les mêmes. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure couleur des blés la bouscula dans le couloir et rejoignit son compartiment en gloussant. Quelques minutes plus tard, son amie, une jeune indienne, vint lui demander pourquoi elle ne s'était pas coiffée ce matin. Rougissante, la fillette s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard méprisant avant de s'éloigner d'un air digne. Ses cheveux… Un sujet de moquerie qui avait animé ses camarades d'école dès les petites classes. Hermione avait toujours été réputée pour sa crinière féline, amas de boucles châtaines indisciplinées qui avaient toujours raison du peigne. Y pouvait-elle quelque chose si elle était née ainsi ? Mais s'il n'y avait que ça ! Voilà qu'en plus la fillette avait bénéficiée d'une paire d'incisives proéminentes qui lui valait les noms de castors ou de lapin. Son aversion pour les jeunes de son âge n'était pas infondée.

Elle trouva finalement refuge dans un compartiment où seul résidait un petit garçon aux allures pataudes et au regard triste qu'elle le salua avec courtoisie. Levant vers elle un regard plein d'espoir, l'enfant lui demanda si elle n'avait pas vu un crapaud quelque part dans le train. Hermione secoua la tête et, prise de pitié pour ce jeune garçon qui était le seul à ne pas l'avoir bousculé ou insulté, lui proposa de partir à sa recherche, ce qu'ils firent. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la connaissance du célèbre Harry Potter, de qui elle savait tout et même plus que lui-même et de Ron Weasley, deux jeunes garçons qui, malgré leur manque évident de savoir vivre, deviendraient les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Mais si on lui avait dit cela en ce premier Septembre 1990, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Leurs premiers rapports ne furent pas des plus courtois et les deux jeunes hommes lui firent explicitement savoir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans leur compartiment. Fière, Hermione était partie le menton levé mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait profondément vexée. Pourtant, elle avait fait de son mieux pour s'intégrer plus facilement ! Elle avait même tenté de leur faire savoir une bonne partie de tout ce qu'elle avait appris avant de se rendre compte que c'était justement cela qui repoussait les autres. « Miss je-sais-tout » l'appelait-on. Etait-ce sa faute si elle aimait apprendre et partager ses connaissances ?Au fond, peut-être était-ce un manque cruel de confiance en elle qui la poussait à tenter de valoriser ses qualités intellectuelles auprès des autres. A présent, Hermione regrettait son comportement d'antan.

Poudlard. Si « L'Histoire de Poudlard », une encyclopédie gigantesque centrée sur sa future école, était plein de merveilleuses promesses, Hermione ne s'était réellement rendue compte de sa magnificence qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut aperçu de ses propres yeux. Un lac somptueux, un parc gigantesque, la lisière d'une forêt qui dégageait bien des mystères, d'immenses montagnes qui semblaient être les remparts de la cité et… Le château. Immense, fastueux, lumineux, royal, il semblait régner sur toute la région du haut de son imposante stature. L'émerveillement avait gagné tous les élèves de premières années qui faisaient leurs premiers pas ici et il ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'ils rentrèrent pour la première fois à l'intérieur de leur nouvelle maison. Des escaliers en marbres, des tapis somptueux, des tableaux animés…L'intérieur était fidèle à la description donnée dans le livre. La suite se déroula dans une attente insoutenable. La directrice adjointe, une vieille dame qui déjà suscitait l'admiration de la fillette, expliqua au petit groupe d'élèves que chacun serait réparti dans une maison qui correspondrait à leur caractère et à leurs valeurs, mesure qui n'aurait pas été nécessaire si chaque élève s'était un peu renseigné, avait-elle songé. Ce que, par contre, Hermione ne savait pas, c'était la manière dont ils allaient être répartis. Qu'importe ! Elle avait appris tous les sorts de base par cœur, elle n'avait rien à craindre. L'excitation la gagnait déjà et elle avait hâte de voir quelles seraient les épreuves, comment allaient se débrouiller les autres et surtout, dans quelle maison elle allait être répartie. Elle était presque persuadée d'atterrir à Serdaigle ou, éventuellement, à Gryffondor, elle ne savait pas trop. Quelques minutes se déroulèrent avant que Minerva McGonagall ne les rejoigne pour les conduire à la Grande Salle. Les minutes qui suivirent furent émotionnellement très intenses. La magnificence de cette pièce dont le plafond magique laissait paraître un ciel étoilé, les milliers de chandelles qui flottaient autour d'eux, les sorciers plus âgés tous vêtus de leur robe et qui les observait avec curiosité, les professeurs aux allures singulières et enfin, la cérémonie de la répartition. Quelle surprise eut-elle en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune épreuve ! Ce serait un chapeau magique qui les répartirait ! Après avoir chanté une mélodie qui semblait être de coutume, la directrice adjointe appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Son tour ne tarda pas. Granger, Hermione. L'excitation, le stress, ce nœud désagréable dans le ventre. Hermione s'était assise sur le petit tabouret sous les yeux de toute l'école. Des secondes, des minutes, peut-être, s'écoulèrent avant que la voix grave du Choixpeau ne résonne dans toute la salle.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Son destin était tracé.

« Tu rêves, Hermione ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux. Son meilleur ami la fixait avec curiosité, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je réfléchissais. De nous trois, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! » Répondit-elle du tac au tac avec une certaine malice.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fenêtre donna une tape amicale au grand rouquin affalé à ses côtés.

« Ron, réveille toi ! On va arriver ! »

Hermione regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Au loin se dessinait la silhouette imposante du château familier. Ils étaient de retour chez eux.


End file.
